Kitna Pagal Dil Hai
by KSarah
Summary: Kavin is a struggling dancer and Purvi is a middle class girl who is madly in love with Kavin! Kavi are in relationship since 5 years...A New Kavi Story *Last Chapter Updated*
1. Chapter 1

Kavin was seating in a cafe waiting for his girlfriend he was looking very worried….meanwhile he felt a hand on his shoulder he turned and saw her

Kavin - baby kitni der kar di mai ek ghante se tumhara wait kar raha hu!

Purvi (innocent look) - I am really sorry Kavin! vo meri class thi khatam hote hi mai yaha aa gai!

Purvi sat infront of him and placed a envelope on the table….Kavin opened the envelope and was shocked to see 50000 rupees inside the envelope

Kavin (shocked) - Purvi ye?

Purvi (smiling) - tumhare audition ke liye 50000 rupees tumhe pay karne the na to isliye!

Kavin (shocked) - tumhe kaise pata chala?

Purvi (keeping hand on his hand) - Satish sir ko call kiya tha tumhare baare mai puchne ke liye to unhone hi bataya!

Kavin - Purvi tum humesha mere kahe bina hi meri saari problems ka solution dhund leti ho!

Purvi - itna pyaar jo karti hu tumse!

Kavin - lekin Purvi tumhare paas itne paise kaha se aaye?

Purvi - savings thi mere paas ussi mai se de rahi hu!

Kavin - mai ye kaise le sakta hu?

Purvi - ab jyada formality mat karo! rakh lo chup chap

Kavin smiled and squized her hand lightly!

Purvi - acha ab ghar chale! Rehaan (Kavin's baby brother) ka call aaya tha bol raha tha ki mujje bahut miss kar raha hai….exams ki vajah se aunty aur rihaan se ek mahine se nahi mil paayi!

Kavin - haan bilkul! maa bhi puch rahi thi ki Purvi kab aayegi!

They both went towards Kavin's house…Purvi and Kavin entered in the house Rehaan was doing his homework seating on the sofa (he is 10 years old)

Purvi (happily) - Rehaan!

Rehaan saw Purvi and ran towards her he happily hugged her

Rehaan - mene aapko kitna miss kiya Purvi di aap ab aa rahe ho! mai aapse bahut naraj hu

Purvi - aww! baby mujhse naaraj hai (showing the chocolates) to ab mai ye chocolates kisko du?

Rehaan (excited) - chocolates? thank you Purvi di you are the best! (he pulled her hand she bent down and he kissed on her cheeks) I Love You!

Purvi (touched her face) - I love you too baby! acha aunty kaha hai?

Rehaan - mumma kitchen mai hai!

Purvi moved to the kitchen Kavin's mother Ayesha was working in the kitchen….Purvi went close to her and hugged her from behind

Purvi (happily) - aunty!

Ayesha (fake anger) - jaa tu mujjse baat mat kar!

Purvi - aww! Aunty naaraj hai mujjse! (holding ears) I am really sorry aunty exams the isiliye nahi aa paai aapse aur Rehaan se milne!

Ayesha (melting) - thik hai thik hai! ab jaake baith mene tere liye gaajar ka halwa banaya hai!

Purvi (happily) - gaajar ka halwa! (kissing her cheeks) thats why I love you so much!

Ayesha (pulling her ears) - acha to sirf halwe ke liye pyaar hai mujhse!

Purvi - aunty chodo na dard ho raha hai! halwa to sirf bahana hai aap ho hi itni sweet!

Ayesha nodded her head in disappointment and lightly hits on Purvi's head!

Purvi went outside and sat on the dining table…..Purvi and Rehaan were very close to each other they she started helping him in his homework….Ayesha came and served halwa to Purvi!

Purvi - aunty! aapke haath ka halwa sabse best hai! I just love it..

Ayesha - tu jaldi se iss ghar mai bahu bankar aaja fir roj mai tujhe ye halwa khilaungi!

Purvi (smiling) - bass do saal aur aunty meri studies complete ho jaaye kavin ka career set ho jaaye fir aa jaaungi iss ghar mai!

Ayesha - mai to uss din ka intzaar kar rahi hu! 5 saal ho gaye tum dono ke rishte ko tune kavin ka humesha bahut saath diya hai!

Purvi - aur humesha usska saath dungi! harr sukh harr dukh mai!

Ayesha - bhagwan kare tum dono ki jodi ko kisi ki najar naa lage! tum dono humesha saath raho

Purvi (smiling) - aap bilkul chinta mat kijiye aunty mujhe apne pyaar par aur Kavin par pura bharosa hai hum humesha saath rahenge!

They talked for sometime and then Purvi left for her house….

 **SOME DAYS LATER**

Kavin was practising the dance in his dance class meanwhile one girl entered there she was wearing a one piece short dress she was indeed very hot…..Kavin saw the girl and just lost in her she came close to him and forwarded her hand

Girl (smiling) - Hello! I am Shivani….you are Kavin! Right?

Kavin came out of his trance hearing her voice…

Kavin (shaking hand) - yes I am kavin! Lekin aap?

Shivani - mai aapki new dance partner hu!

Kavin - that's great!

They talked for sometime and started practicing

A/N - new story on Kavi!


	2. Chapter 2

Some days passed like this Kavin got busy in his dance practise for the upcoming auditions he didn't even meet Purvi from so many days….Purvi was missing him badly so she decided to go to his dance class to meet him….when she entered in the class she saw Kavin was holding Shivani from her waist and they both were looking into each other's eyes….Purvi felt bad seeing the scene she coughed fakely due to which Kavin came out of his trance he make Shivani stand properly and shifted his gaze to the direction of the voice he was surprised to see Purvi

Kavin (happily) - baby tum yaha? (he moved close to Purvi and hugged her)

Purvi (smiling) - kya karu tumhare paas to aajkal mere liye time hai nahi! tumhe bahut miss kar rahi thi isiliye milne aa gai!

Kavin (upset) - I am really sorry baby! you know na aajkal bilkul time nahi mil paa raha hai! auditions hone wale hai ussi ke liye practice chal rahi thi!

Purvi (understanding) - I understand Kavin! It's okay….ab tumhare paas 5 minute ho to please hum thodi der baat kar sakte hai?

Kavin - ofcourse! ye bhi koi puchne ki baat hai? paas mai hi cafe hai vaha chalte hai! aree haa baby iss se to mai tumhe milana bhul hi gaya (indicating at Shivani) ye shivani hai meri dance partner!

Shivani smiled and came close to Purvi!

Shivani (forwarding hand) - Hello! I am Shivani! aap Purvi hai na? kavin aapke baare mai bahut baat karta hai!

Purvi (shaking hand) - Hello Shivani! tumse milke bahut acha laga!

Shivani - mene suna hai aapne apne 12th standard mai junior college mai top kiya tha! yaar mera bhi 12th board hai iss baar please thoda guide kar dena mujhe!

Purvi (smiling) - ofcourse! tumhe koi bhi help chahiye to I am just one call away! tum kabhi bhi apne doubts clear kar sakti ho! (she gave her number)

Shivani (happily) - thank you so much Purvi! you are such a darling (she hugged her) acha ab mai apni practice continue karti hu aap dono baat kijiye! (she again got busy in her practice)

Kavin and Purvi went to a nearby cafe and started talking

Purvi (upset) - tumhare ye auditions kab hone wale hai? tum naa to mujjse milte ho aur naa hi dhang se call par baat karte ho! I miss you so much

Kavin (squizing her hand) - I miss you too baby! I know mai tumhe time nahi de paa raha hu! I am really sorry mera ye audition aur shoot khatam hote hi mera saara time tumhara I promise!

Purvi (understanding) - I am sorry mujhe pata hai tum jaanbujhkar nahi kar rahe ho! finally tumhara dream pura hone wala hai! I am happy for you

Kavin (kissing her hand) - I Love You!

Purvi (smiling) - I love you too! (she remembered something) Kavin mera birthday hai parso tum please thoda time nikaal sakte ho uss din? 1 ghanta bhi chalega…..mai aur mere saare friends juhu wale domino's mai milne wale hai vo log tumse bhi milna chahte hai!

Kavin - I am really sorry mai tumhara birthday kaise bhul sakta hu! I am sorry baby

Purvi - it's okay! ho jaata hai kabhi kabhi! (hopeful eyes) tum aaoge na?

Kavin - ofcourse mai aaunga! mai tumhe uss din station par hi milta hu….

Purvi nodded her head they talked for some more time and then Purvi left…..Kavin went back to the dance class and got busy in his practise…

Shivani - Kavin! parso mere college mai mera dance performance hai….tum please aaoge?

Kavin (without thinking) - ofcourse I will come! tum itne kam time mai meri itni achi dost ban gai ho tumhara performance mai kaise miss kar sakta hu! (he remembered Purvi's birthday) aree haan Purvi ka birthday hai parso to uss se milne ke baad mai directly tumhare college pahuch jaaunga!

Shivani (happily) - ohhhooo to Purvi ka birthday hai? kuch socha hai kya gift dene wale ho usse?

Kavin - nahi yar kuch nahi socha! vaise bhi usse ye gifts vagera jyada pasand nahi hai usse to bass mera thoda time chahiye!

Shivani - come on yar she is your girlfriend! gift to banta hai! (she thought something) okay tum usse ek teddy gift karo I am sure usse bahut acha lagega!

Kavin agreed and they again got busy in their practice

 **Two Days Later**

It was Purvi's birthday today kavin had wished her at 12 in the night only he had promised her to come to meet her today….she was wearing a Blue color top and a black colour jeans with high heels…she was looking beautiful and was waiting for Kavin standing at the Andheri Station….finally after waiting for an hour she spotted kavin stepping down from the train her face lighten up seeing him….Kavin went close to her running and side hugged her

Kavin (kissing her head) - Happy Birthday Baby! I am really sorry mai late ho gaya!

Purvi (smiling) - it's okay! tum aa gaye na yahi kaafi hai...ab chale?

He nodded her head and they started walking….suddenly Purvi's foot got twisted she was about to fall but Kavin holded her from her waist stopped her from falling she smiled and separated from him….she looked down and saw her hills broken

Purvi (upset) - ab iss sandle ko bhi abhi tutna tha? ab mai kaise jaaungi!

Kavin (smiling) - jo hota hai ache ke liye hi hota hai!

Purvi (removing her hills) - ab issme kya acha hua?

Before she could understand anything Kavin lifted her up in his arms in bridal style she was shocked at his sudden act….

Purvi (looking around) - Kavin ye kya kar rahe ho? kitne log hai yaha sab dekh rahe hai! utaaro mujhe

Kavin (tightening his grip on her) - dekhne do I don't care! (he started walking carrying her in his arms)

Purvi give up and kept quite they grabbed a rickshaw and headed towards the juhu….Kavin bought new sandles for her on the way….they both reached the domino's…..the get together was going fine Kavin gave a teddy bear to Purvi she was very happy..for her just being with Kavin was everything….Kavin was there for about an hour when his phone rang he excused himself and attended the call he talked for sometime and then moved to Purvi

Kavin - I am sorry baby! I have to go….mene tumhe bataya tha na ki Shivani ka performance hai aaj to mujhe usske college jaana hoga!

Purvi (understanding) - it's okay tum jaao!

Kavin (side hugged her and kissed on her head) - Happy Birthday Again! I love you.

Purvi (smiling) - I Love You too! Bye

Kavin bids bye to everyone and left for Shivani's college

Payal (Purvi's Friend) - ye Shivani kaun hai Purvi? aur Kavin usski vajah se tujhe aise chodkar jaa raha hai mujje to kuch gadbad lag rahi hai!

Purvi - tu bhi na payal kuch bhi sochti hai! chill guys! Shivani Kavin ki dance partner hai aur bahut achi dost bhi aisa kuch nahi hai jaisa tum log soch rahe hai! mujhe kavin aur hum dono ke pyaar par pura bharosa hai!

Sameer - kahi tera ye blind trust tere liye problems na khadi kar de!

Purvi (assuring) - please yaar ab tum log shuru mat ho jaao! chalo abhi beach nahi jaana

They all went towards the beach for remaining celebration…

 **At Shivani's College**

Shivani performed on the stage Kavin was seating in the audience….Shivani left the stage after giving her performance her boyfriend Saurabh was also watching her performance he was fuming in anger….as soon as Shivani left the stage Saurabh took her in a corner holding her arm

Saurabh (angrily) - mene tumhe kitni baar kaha hai shivani! tum ye sab dance vagera mat kiya karo mujhe bilkul pasand nahi hai tumhara ye logo ke saamne naachna!

Shivani (trying to free her hand) - chodo mujhe Saurabh! you are hurting me

Saurabh(jerking her hand) - you are hurting me Shivani! mai tumse bahut pyaar karta hu aur tum jab aise logo ke saamne naachti ho aur unnki aankho mai main tumhare liye desire dekhta hu khoon jalta hai mera!

Shivani - Saurabh tum ache se jaante ho dancing is my passion! mai dance karna nahi chod sakti kisi ke liye bhi nahi! log mere baare mai kya sochte hai kya nahi I just don't care. I dance for myself because it keeps me happy!

Saurabh - aur meri happiness ka kya? mai kal ko agar tumhe apni family se milwana chahu to kya kahunga mai unnse ki Maa Papa mai ek naachne wali se shadi karna chahta hu!

Shivani (angrily) - you are insulting me Saurabh!

Saurabh (angrily) - meri baat kaan khol kar sun lo Shivani aaj ke baad tum ye dance vagera nahi karogi! (he left the place in anger)

Shivani sat on the floor and started crying keeping her head on the wall…..Kavin heard all their conversation he felt a pinch in his heart seeing her crying….he sat beside her and kept a hand on her shoulder…Shivani turned to him and hugged him he too hugged her back in order to console

Shivani (crying) - how dare he? mere dance karne se meri family ko koi problem nahi hai to vo kaun hota hai! mai uss se bahut pyaar karti hu isska matlab ye to nahi hai ki vo meri life ke decisions le sakta hai!

Kavin (trying to console) - please Shivani don't cry! (he broke the hug and cupped her face) ye tumhari life hai aur tumhe kya karna hai kya nahi isska decision sirf tum le sakti ho aur koi nahi!

Shivani again hugged him and cried her heart out…

A/N - Purvi blindly trusts Kavin par kya kavin usske trust ko sambhal paayega? usska shivani ki taraf badhta attraction kya usske 5 saal ke relationship par bhari pad jaayega?


	3. Chapter 3

some days passed like this Kavin's auditions and shoot got completed...it was evening time Kavin and Purvi were seating on the beach Kavin was very upset Purvi was trying to cheer him up

Kavin (sadly) - baby kitna khush tha mai iss show mai mere dance performance ko lekar! mai tumse nahi mil paaya,apni family ko time nahi de paaya,raat raat bhar jaag kar shoot kiya lekin show jab telecast hua TV par to unhone vo dance performance hi cut kar diya!

Purvi (squizing his hand) - it's okay! tum please aise upset mat raho ye show nahi to kya hua koi aur show mil jaayega! now please smile I can't see you upset

Kavin (upset) - bahut bura lag raha hai yaar! kuch man nahi kar raha hai!

Purvi hugged him tightly he too hugged her back

Purvi (rubbing his back) - sab thik ho jaayega! mai hu na tumhare saath!

Kavin (hugging her more tightly) - thanks for coming into my life Purvi! You are the best gift I have ever got from this life! I love you

Purvi (smiling) - I love you too! (Purvi broke the hug and holded his hand) now please smile!

Kavin gave a weak smile to her she pulled his cheeks and again hugged him….they spent some more time there and then left for their respective house….Purvi was having dinner with her parents

PurviF - Purvi beta! tum Kavin se kab milwa rahi ho hume?

Purvi - aap log mil chuke hai na uss se papa!

PurviM - haan mil chuke hai lekin fir se milna chahte hai!

Purvi (smiling) - okay Maa! mai bol dungi usse vo aa jaayega aap logo se milne!

PurviF (concerned) - mujhe kabhi kabhi bahut dar lagta hai beta! mujhe tujh par pura bharosa hai lekin kab tak tum dono aise hi rahoge saath mai…..ab aur der nahi karte hai shadi karwa dete hai tum dono ki!

Purvi (shocked) - ye aap kya bol rahe hai papa? aap jaante hai mai 2 saal tak shadi nahi karna chahti! aapko apni Purvi par bharosa hai na (he nodded his head in yes) to fir Bass mujhe bhi kavin par pura bharosa hai….aap bilkul fikar mat kijiye sab acha hi hoga!

PurviF (worriedly) - beta mujhe darr usske profession ki vajah se lagta hai pata nahi kya hoga!

Purvi got up and hugged her father

Purvi (assuring) - papa aap na bahut tension lete ho! aap vaise to bade cool sound karte ho kabhi kabhi aapko pata nahi kya ho jaata hai!

PurviF - baap hu tera chinta to hogi hi!

Purvi (pulling his cheeks) - awww! I know papa aapko meri bahut parwah hai but please trust me sab acha hi hoga!

PurviF nodded his head and they did their dinner

Kavin was going outside the house Purvi was walking behind him crying pleading to him

Purvi (holding his arm,crying) - please Kavin don't do this! please mujhe chod kar mat jaao….mai tumhare bina nahi jee sakti! please don't leave me

Kavin (holding her shoulder) - dekho Purvi! hum dono ek dusre se bahut alag hai,hum dono apni apni life se kuch alag chahte hai! tum chartered accountant banna chahti ho aur mai ek successful dancer! their is no similarity between us! hum dono ka saath mai koi future nahi hai humara alag hona hi acha hoga!

Purvi (crying) - please aisa mat kaho! hum 5 saal se saath hai….ek dusre ko itna ache se samajhte hai itna pyaar karte hai ek dusre se! please kavin don't go...I love you!

Kavin (trying to explain) - please Purvi ye pyaar vyaar kuch nahi hota! hum dono saath the kyunki hum saath rehna chahte the lekin ab mai tumhare saath nahi rehna chahta! I am sorry (without listening anything further he went from there)

Purvi (loudly) - Kavin! Kavin mat jaao…..please ruk jaao (she started crying badly seating on the floor)

Purvi opened her eyes with a jerk and realised it was just a bad dream…..she sat on the bed her head was sweating she was very scared she picked the glass from the side table and drank the water in one go…

Purvi (self talk) - ye kaisa sapna tha? (cleaning the sweat) nahi! Kavin mujhe chodkar jaane ke baare mai soch bhi nahi sakta! Iss sapne ka kya matlab tha? (she shook her head) jaruri thode hi hai ki har sapne ka koi matlab ho! (she was very scared the thought of losing kavin just made her scared she couldn't sleep the whole night)

She called Kavin to meet her in a restaurant….as soon as Kavin reached there she hugged him tightly Kavin was shocked

Kavin (patting her head) - kya hua baby? Tum itni dari hui kyu lag rahi ho? (he broke the hug) koi bura sapna dekha mere bacha ne?

Purvi nodded her head in yes….Kavin smiled and make her sit on the chair

Kavin (holding her hand) - to batao kya sapna dekha!

Purvi didn't wanted to remember the dream again…

Purvi - nahi kuch nahi! chodo tum vo sab! haan vo mummy papa tumhe milne ke liye bula rahe the!

Kavin (kissing her hand) - to kab aau mai?

Purvi (smiling) - jab tum free ho!

Kavin - aree haan mai tumhe yahi batane aaya tha! actually ek bahut bada dance event hone wala hai pune mai to mujhe vaha jaana padega! Ek hafta mujhe vahi rehna padega!

Purvi - ek hafta? kaun kaun jaa raha hai?

Kavin - sab log jaa rahe hai! mai,Shivani,Satish sir aur dance class ke saare members!

Purvi (nervously) - jaana jaruri hai?

Kavin - haan bahut bada event hai! I can't afford to miss it! I have to go….vaha se aane ke baad mai uncle aunty se milne aa jaaunga!

Purvi (not sure) - pakka aaoge na?

Kavin - kya hua hai tumhe achanak se? tum aisi baate kyu kar rahi ho?

Purvi - pata nahi Kavin bahut darr lag raha hai! aisa lag raha hai jaise kuch bura hone wala hai! mai tumhe nahi khona chahti! (hopeful eyes) tum mujhe kabhi chodkar to nahi jaaoge na?

Kavin (smiling) - tumhe chodkar kaha jaaunga! tumhe mujh par bharosa hai na?

Purvi (touching his hand) - apne aap se bhi jyada bharosa hai! par pata nahi kyu darr lag raha hai!

Kavin (assuring) - don't worry sab thik hoga! I Love You

Purvi (weak smile) - I Love You too!

Kavin was telling her about his new project but she was lost in her thoughts

Purvi (in mind) - mujhe itni bechaini kyu ho rahi hai! Kavin pune jaa raha hai bhagwan kare sab thik ho!

A/N - will Purvi's fear prove right? 


	4. Chapter 4

Purvi didn't wanted Kavin to go Pune but she didn't wanted to comes in between his dreams so unwillingly she agreed….Kavin was about to leave for the Pune Purvi came to his dance class to bid him a bye…..the bus was ready to go Kavin was entering in the bus when he spotted Purvi coming he asked the permission to meet her from Satish sir and he allowed.…Kavin took Purvi inside the dance class holding her hand

Purvi (upset) - mai tumhe bahut miss karungi!

Kavin (kissing her forehead) - mai bhi tumhe bahut miss karunga! (cupped her face) but I promise pune se aane ke baad mera saara time tumhara!

Purvi (touching his hand,smiling)- ye to tum humesha hi kehte ho lekin kabhi kar nahi paate! It's okay I understand! kaam bhi to jaruri hai tum jaao!

Kavin was indeed very lucky to have a understanding partner like her...

Kavin (innocently) - mujhe good luck wish nahi karogi?

Purvi smiled and planted a soft kiss on his cheeks.

Purvi (touching his cheeks) - All The Best! I Love You

Kavin (hugging her tightly) - I love you too meri jaan!

Purvi separated from her…

Purvi - ab chale! tumhe late ho raha hai!

Kavin nodded his head and they both went outside….Kavin entered in the bus and waved his hand to bid bye to her she smiled and waved her hand…the bus left Purvi sighed and went towards her office where she works

Kavin and the team reached Pune they were supposed to perform in a wedding function of a big businessmen's daughter….they stayed in a hotel Kavin and Shivani decided to stay in one room because they need to practice more.…they both entered in the room there were two beds….Shivani placed her bag on her bed and lay down she was very tired by now

Kavin - itna jaldi thak gai tum?

Shivani (closed eyes) - puch mat yaar! aisa lag raha hai mai abhi so jaaungi. Bahut nind aa rahi hai!

Kavin (understanding) - thik hai! tu so ja...mai Purvi ko call karke bata deta hu ki hum pahuch gaye varna khamka pareshan hogi vo.

Shivani opened her eyes with a jerk hearing Purvi's name.…she sat on the bed crossing her legs

Shivani - tum Purvi se bahut pyaar karte ho?

Kavin (smiling) - Haan! bahut pyaar karta hu mai apni Purvi se par vo mujjse jyada pyaar karti hai….infact mai uss se jitna bhi pyaar karu usske pyaar ke saamne mera pyaar kam pad hi jaata hai!

Shivani (amazed) - Wow! acha tum dono mile kaise the?

Kavin sat on the bed beside her answering her questions

Kavin - actually hum 12 th mai same coaching class mai the tabhi humari dosti hui aur fir dosti kab pyaar mai badal gai pata hi nahi chala!

Shivani - that's nice! bahut trust bhi karti hai na vo tum par?

Kavin - haan bahut bharosa karti hai vo mujh par! (he remembered something) acha mai tujhse baad mai baat karta hu pehle mai Purvi ko call kar deta hu (he got up and turned to go but stopped on hearing Shivani's voice)

Shivani - Kavin! tum please Purvi ko ye mat batana ki hum yaha same room mai thehre hue hai!

Kavin (confused) - kyu?

Shivani - aree vo aise hi upset ho jaayegi! I know she trusts you but fir bhi mai bhi ek ladki hu I can understand usse bahut bura lagega yaar!

Kavin (understanding) - okay! tu keh rahi hai to nahi bataunga! (he went outside to call Purvi)

Shivani also called her boyfriend Saurabh.

Kavin dialled Purvi's number her face lighten seeing Kavin's name on caller id she picked the call

Kavin (on call) - kya kar raha hai mera bacha?

Purvi (smiling) - kuch nahi! bass tumhare hi call ka wait kar rahi thi. tum pahuch gaye?

Kavin - haan! abhi aadhe ghante pehle pahucha. ruko mai tumhe vedio call karta hu!

Purvi agreed and cut the call….Kavin vedio call her from Skype…she was lying on the bed covering her face with the blanket kavin was shocked to see her like this

Kavin - ye tumne blanket kyu odd kar rakha hai? hatao isse mujhe tumhe dekhna hai!

Purvi - nahi Kavin! mai blanket nahi hataungi

Kavin (a little angry) - mene kaha blanket hatao! chehra kyu chupa rahi ho tum!

After alot of insistance from Kavin she removed the blanket from her face…Kavin was shocked to see bandage on her head

Kavin (shocked) - ye bandage? tumhe ye chot kaise lagi?

Purvi (casually) - kuch khaas nahi aaj subah ek chota sa accident ho gaya tha!

Kavin (angrily) - what do you mean by chota sa accident ho gaya tha? dhayan nahi rakh sakti tum apna?

Purvi - dekha isliye blanket nahi hata rahi thi! ab tum ye angry young man banna band karo mai bilkul thik hu!

Kavin angrily glared her she kissed on the screen as if she is kissing him…

Kavin - bass ye sab mujh par kaam nahi karega!

Purvi (holding ears) - acha baba I am sorry! aage se dhayan rakhungi! ab tum mood mat off karo

Kavin smiled at her antics….they talked for some more time and Kavin went inside the room again…..as soon as Kavin entered the room he was shocked to see Shivani crying badly seating on the bed…..he ran to her and sat beside her

Kavin (concerned) - kya hua Shivani? why are you crying?

Shivani didn't said anything she hugged him tightly and cried even more…..Kavin patted her head in order to console her

Kavin - kya hua hai batao to sahi?

Shivani (crying) - Saurabh ko mene call kiya tha ye batane ke liye ki hum log pahuch gaye ussne bahut gande tarike se behave kiya because vo nahi chahta tha mai yaha aau...ussne kitni abusive language use ki aaj! ek tum ho jo apni girl friend se kitna ache se behave karte ho kitna pyaar karte ho uss se aur ek taraf saurabh!

Kavin separated her from the hug and wiped her tears

Kavin - please don't cry! he don't deserve you. I think you deserve someone better

Shivani (without thinking) - someone like you?

Kavin was shocked at her question.

Shivani (wiping her tears) - I am sorry mera vo matlab nahi tha!

Kavin - it's okay! you please rest (he tried to get up but Shivani didn't allowed him she hugged him tightly he didn't opposed he just wanted to give her a shoulder to cry)

Kavin separated her after sometime….Shivani kept her hand on his cheeks they both looked at each other…Kavin got lost in her eyes somewhere he was attracted to her from the start but he never accepted….Shivani moved her lips close to his lips he closed his eyes and didn't opposed or said anything….they started kissing suddenly Kavin's phone started ringing the phone was placed on the bed beside Kavin….Shivani moved her hand towards the phone still kissing him and cut the call….

Purvi was calling Kavin again and again it rang 2-3 times and then his phone got switched off.

Purvi (in mind) - ye Kavin phone kyu nahi utha raha hai?

 **Next Morning**

Kavin opened his eyes and was shocked to see Shivani sleeping beside him hugging him tightly…her body was covered just with a blanket…he remembered the last night and got up with a jerk…

Kavin (in mind) - ye mujhse kya ho gaya? (he holded his head he was feeling very guilty for whatever happened between him and Shivani last night)

A/N - I will continue this story only if you guys want me to continue! I am asking this because this is based on such theme many of you may not like it even I am doubtful so!


	5. Chapter 5

Kavin woke up the next day and was shocked to find himself in the bed with Shivani….he remembered the last night and holded his head in disappointment and guilt meanwhile his phone rang he saw the caller id it was Purvi….he didn't had any courage to talk to her he was feeling very ashamed and guilty for his deeds…he cute the call and moved inside the bathroom….he locked himself and sat on the floor holding his knees

Kavin (teary) - ye mujhse kya ho gaya? itni badi galti kaise ho gai mujhse (Purvi's smiling face flashed in front of his eyes) mai Purvi ko kaise face karunga vo mujh par itna bharosa karti hai aur mene usska bharosa ek pal mai tod diya!

He started slapping himself punishing himself he was feeling very guilty…..he was feeling like something from his chest and inside of his head being slowly melt away.….the heat at his eyes growed fast and within seconds after, his chest felt like dropping temperature and cold and empty, sucking him from within….he was not able to breath his heart felt heavy…..he felt like he was being suffocated with a imaginary noose around his neck

He was crying continuously slapping himself….he got up and saw his reflection in the mirror he couldn't even meet his eyes with his own self….he angrily hits his hand on the mirror and it got broken some glass pieces stucked inside his hand blood was oozing out from his hand but the pain he was feeling inside was greater than this physical pain….

He went outside of the bathroom after sometime Shivani was awaken by that time….she saw Kavin and happily ran to him and hugged him

Shivani (happily) - I am very happy Kavin! finally ab tum mere ho!

Kavin angrily pushed her back Shivani was shocked at his sudden act….she noticed his hand it was bleeding she holded his hand

Shivani (worriedly) - ye tumhare haath ko kya hua?

Kavin jerked her hand…

Kavin (loudly) - dur raho mujhse! mere paas aane ki koshish bhi mat karna!

Shivani (shocked) - ye tum kya bol rahe ho Kavin? kal humare bich!

Kavin (cuts her) - kal humare bich jo kuch bhi hua vo meri bass ek galti thi (teary) aisi galti ki ab mai apne aap se bhi najre nahi mila paa raha hu

Shivani - vo tumhare liye ek galti hogi lekin mere liye nahi thi! (holding his face) mai tumse pyaar karti hu Kavin (he was shocked) jab se mai tumse mili hu mai tumse pyaar karne lagi hu! please tum humare bich jo kuch bhi hua usse galti ka naam to mat do!

Kavin (removing her hand) - please Shivani! Kal raat humare bich jo kuch bhi hua mai bahut sharminda hu usske liye….pata nahi kaise mai apne hosh kho baitha (tightning his fist) ek baar bhi mene Purvi ke baare mai nahi socha! sharam aa rahi hai mujhe apne aap par! (holding her shoulder) kal raat humare bich jo bhi hua tum usse ek bura haadsa ek galti samajhkar bhul jaao!

Shivani (holding his collar) - how dare you? tumhe kya lagta hai mai ek aisi ladki hu jiske saath tum ek raat bitaoge aur aasani se nikal jaaoge! tum shayad mujhe ache se jaante nahi ho Shivani Jha jis chiz ko chahti hai na usse apna banakar rehti hai! (angrily) agar tum sach mai apni uss bahenji girlfriend se pyaar karte hote to humare bich vo sab hota hi nahi!

Kavin (jerking her hand) - ye mat bhulo ki kal raat jo bhi hua agar usska gunahgaar mai hu to barabar ki hissedar tum bhi ho! (trying to explain) dekho Shivani tum meri best friend ho lekin mai tumse pyaar nahi karta….tum meri achi dost ban sakti ho lekin humsafar nahi ban sakti meri humsafar humesha se Purvi thi aur vahi rahegi! mai Purvi se bahut pyaar karta hu!

Shivani breaks down hearing that she sat on the bed and started crying…..Kavin felt bad for her….his one mistake had ruined everything….finally the day of their performance arrived Kavin didn't attend any call from Purvi in all those 7 days…..he didn't had any courage to talk to her he was thinking how will he face her when he is not able to face himself….the event got successful and they returned back to Mumbai!

Kavin's mother informed Purvi about Kavin's arrival…..Purvi was very happy to hear about Kavin's come back she went to Kavin's house to meet him….he was in his room

Purvi - itni jaldi bhul gaye tum mujhe?

Kavin heard Purvi's voice and shifted his gaze in her direction….she was smiling Kavin's eyes filled with tears he looked away….Purvi ran close to him and hugged him tightly

Purvi (happily) - I missed you so much!

Kavin separated her from the hug and turned to other side he was not able to meet his eyes with her

Purvi (concerned) - kya hua Kavin? sab thik to hai?

Kavin (without looking at her) - haan sab thik hai! tum aisa kyu puch rahi ho?

Purvi (trying to make him face her) - meri taraf dekho! (Kavin turned to her but was still not able to meet his eyes with her…Purvi felt something fishy in his behaviour) kya hua Kavin? kuch hua hai kya? tum itne din se mere calls bhi nahi utha rahe aur abhi bhi itna ajeeb behave kar rahe ho? (cupped his face) kya hua mere bacha ko itna sad kyu hai?

Kavin couldn't take this anymore he hugged her tightly and started crying….Purvi was shocked to see him crying

Purvi (worriedly) - tum ro kyu rahe ho?

Kavin (crying) - mai tumse bahut pyaar karta hu Purvi! mai tumhare bina nahi jee sakta! tum please kabhi mujhe chodkar mat jaana!

Purvi was shocked hearing this she broke the hug and make him sit on the bed and she sat on the floor on her knees

Purvi (wiping his tears) - mai tumhe chodkar kyu jaaungi? tum itni ajeeb baate kyu kar rahe ho?

Kavin (holding her hand) - Purvi! agar kabhi tumhe pata chale ki maine tumhara bharosa tod diya ya fir mujhse ek bahut badi galti ho gai hai jo maaf nahi ki jaa sakti hai to tum kya karogi?

Purvi was confused hearing his talks….

Purvi - agar tumne kabhi mera bharosa toda na Kavin to shayad mai dobara kabhi kisi par bharosa nahi kar paaungi! mai marr jaaungi (Kavin puts his hand on her mouth she removed it) lekin mujhe pura yakin hai tum kabhi aisa kuch nahi karoge (hopeful eyes) tumne aisa kuch kiya to nahi hai na Kavin?

Kavin's eyes filled with tears he unwillingly nodded his head in no….Purvi smiled and kissed on his forehead..…the guilt feelings were killing Kavin from inside he hugged Purvi tightly….

A/N - next chapter - Purvi will come to know about Kavin's cheating! will she be able to forgive his mistake? will their relationship survive? keep reading and yes don't forget to review 


	6. Chapter 6

It was Valentine's Day Purvi was very happy since it was her and Kavin's 5th relationship anniversary day also…they decided to spend the whole day together….Purvi went to Kavin's house he was in his room getting ready when Purvi knocked on the door

Kavin - tum kab aayi?

Purvi (smiling) - bass abhi abhi! tum ab tak taiyar nahi hue (she went close to him and hugged him) Happy Anniversary!

Kavin - Happy Anniversary! (Kavin wanted to tell her about his mistake but didn't had any courage he didn't wanted to lose Purvi)

Purvi - aur tum ab tak taiyar nahi hue?

Kavin make her sit on the bed and sat on the floor on his knees…

Kavin (rubbing his thumb on her cheeks) - I am sorry Purvi mai tumhe pichle kuch mahino mai bilkul time nahi de paaya! tum jaanti ho na bahut busy ho gaya tha but I promise aage se kabhi aisa nahi hoga!

Purvi - mene tumse kuch pucha? ya koi safai maangi? (he nodded his head in no) to fir kyu safai de rahe ho? mujhe mere Kavin par pura bharosa hai (hugging him) kuch mahine to kya agar hum saalo tak bhi naa mil paaye na to bhi mera pyaar tumhare liye kabhi kam nahi hoga!

Kavin was feeling as if something heavy was placed on his heart he was not able to forgive himself for his mistake he wanted to tell her but was helpless…Purvi broke the hug and took out a blue color shirt from the cupboard

Purvi - aaj tum ye pahenna!

Kavin nodded his head and went inside the bathroom to change….meanwhile Rehaan came there running

Rehaan - Purvi di!

Purvi (smiling) - kya hua bacha?

Rehaan (showing her his notebook) - dekho na ye maths ka problem solve hi nahi ho raha hai! aap please help kar do na?

Purvi - bass itni si baat! aao abhi aapka problem solve kar dete hai!

She took the notebook from his hand and sat on the bed….meanwhile Ayesha entered in the room

Ayesha - ye sab kya hai Rehaan? Kavin aur Purvi ghumne jaa rahe hai aaj to tum apna homework khud kar lo!

Purvi (fake anger) - aunty aap mere Rehaan ko kyu daant rahi hai? (giving the notebook back) ye lo bacha aapka sum solve ho gaya!

Rehaan (kissing her cheeks) - thank you di! You are the best….I Love You! (he hugged her)

Purvi (kissing his head) - I Love You too!

Ayesha nodded her head in disappointment and smiled seeing their love for each other….

Kavin and Purvi left after sometime….they spended the whole day together…Kavin tried to tell her many times but couldn't….In evening they went back to their respective home…..Purvi just reached home and sat on the bed she was very tired meanwhile her phone beeps it was a whatsapp message from a unknown number….she opened the message and started reading it

"Your so called boyfriend Kavin has ruined everything he snatched my girlfriend from me….I swear I will not leave him! Shivani just needed a shoulder to cry on that time but your boyfriend took the advantage of the situation how dare he slept with my girlfriend….I swear I will kill him"

Purvi was hell shocked to read the message she didn't believe whatever she read….

Purvi (message) - look! tum jo koi bhi ho apni bakwas band karo mujhe apne Kavin par pura bharosa hai vo kabhi aisa kuch kar hi nahi sakta!

Saurabh (message) - Hahhahha! tum sach mai bahut hi jyada bevkoof ho! Jaakar ek baar pucho apne boyfriend se ki Pune mai vo aur Shivani ek hi room mai thehre the ya nahi! aur unnke bich vaha kuch hua tha ya nahi saara sach pata chal jaayega!

Purvi was shocked to know about Kavin and Shivani had stayed in the same room and he didn't even bother to tell her….She couldn't believe whatever the unknown person had told her she decided to talk to Kavin….she grabbed a rickshaw and headed towards Kavin's house…she rang the doorbell and his mother opened the door….

Ayesha (shocked) - Purvi beta tum yaha? iss vaqt?

Purvi - aunty kavin kaha hai? mujhe uss se baat karni hai!

Ayesha - vo apne room mai hai lekin (Purvi didn't listened anything she went towards Kavin's room)

Kavin was standing near his window lost in his own thoughts

Purvi - Kavin!

Kavin came out of his trance hearing her voice and turned to her

Kavin (shocked) - Purvi! tum yaha iss vaqt?

Purvi (stern) - Kavin! mujhe tumse kuch baat karni hai! mai umeed karti hu ki tum sach bologe!

Kavin - kya baat hai Purvi? tum itni pareshan kyu lag rahi ho? is everything alright?

Purvi - kya Pune mai tum aur Shivani ek hi room mai thehre the?

Kavin was shocked at her sudden question…

Kavin - Purvi tum ye?

Purvi - haan ya na kavin?

Kavin (looking down) - Haan!

Purvi was shocked to hear this she was not ready to listen another truth but she needed to know

Purvi (hurt) - kya vaha par tumhare aur Shivani ke bich (she couldn't complete her sentence words struck in her mouth she was praying to god that it must not be true)

Kavin was very shocked to hear this but he knew it was the time he couldn't hide the truth from her any longer…

Kavin (holding her shoulder) - Purvi meri baat suno! mai tumhe sab samjhata hu

Purvi - jawab do Kavin! kya tumhare aur Shivani ke bich kuch hua tha?

Kavin (guilty) - Purvi mai tumhe ye batana chahata tha lekin samajh nahi aa raha tha kaise batau! (avoiding eye contact) mujhse ek bahut badi galti ho gai! (he started narrating her the entire incident turning his back on her)

Purvi couldn't believe her ears she was not ready to believe that the person she had trusted with all her heart had cheated on her…She sat on the floor with a thud….she felt like someone had punched her in the stomach she couldn't breath…she was feeling empty and lonely as if someone had torn her heart out of her chest…she felt hurt,betrayed and stupid….many questions were running in her mind "what was my fault? Was I not enough for you?" She felt nauseous,  
something was pestering her like a pocket hammer stuck in her brain. she was seating on the floor motionless and with a expressionless face

Kavin (teary) - I am sorry Purvi! mai jaanta hu mujhse bahut badi galti ho gai please mujhe maaf kar do! (he sat on the floor infront of her and holded her shoulders) Purvi please kuch to bolo mujh par chillao,haath uthaao pucho mujhse ki aakhir kyu kiya mene aisa lekin aise chup mat raho! please kuch to bolo (he shake her shoulders and she came out of her trance she looked at him)

Purvi - mai kya bolu Kavin? tumne to mujhe kuch bolne laayak hi nahi choda (teary) pyaar tut jaaye to dukh hota hai lekin bharosa tut jaaye to sab kuch khatam ho jaata hai Kavin! aaj tumne sab khatam kar diya aaj tumne sirf mera bharosa hi nahi mujhe bhi tod kar rakh diya!

Kavin (joining hands,crying)- please aisa mat kaho Purvi! mai jaanta hu bahut badi galti ho gai mujhse please mujhe maaf kar do! mai tumhare bina nahi jee paaunga Purvi! mai marr jaunga tumhare bina! please mujhe maaf kar do!

Purvi - kaash mai aisa kar paati! mai tumhe maaf kar bhi du to bhi kabhi dobara tum par bharosa nahi kar paaungi! tumhari iss galti ke bojh tale dabkar nahi jee paungi! (teary) mujhe tumse koi shikayat nahi hai shayad mere hi pyaar mai koi kami reh gai hogi!

Kavin (teary) - nahi! please aisa mat kaho!

Voice - bahut acha kiya Kavin! bahut khoob (clapping)

Kavin shifted his gaze to the direction of the voice and saw his mother standing on the room door…

Kavin - maa aap?

Ayesha went close to Kavin and gave a tight slap on his cheeks…Kavin was shocked at her sudden act

Ayesha (holding his collar) - tune aaj meri parvarish ko sharminda kar diya! mene humesha yahi chaha tha ki mera beta usske baap jaisa kabhi nahi banega lekin shayad log sahi kehte hai khoon apna asar dikha hi deta hai (she jerked him)

Ayesha (teary,hurt) - tumhare baap ne mujhe dusri aurat ki vajah se dhokha diya aur chodkar chala gaya lekin meri koshish humesha se yahi rahi thi ki mai uss aadmi ka bura saaya bhi apne bacho par na padne du lekin aaj khoon ne apna asar dikha hi diya! aaj tumne bhi Purvi ke saath vahi kiya jo saalo pehle tumhare baap ne tumhari maa ke saath kiya tha!

Kavin (teary) - nahi maa! meri baat (Ayesha looked away in disgust)

Purvi - aap usse kuch mat kahiye aunty! jo bhi hua shayad hona hi tha! (she hugged Ayesha) apna aur Rehaan ka dhyan rakhiyega aunty! chalti hu (she walked outside)

Kavin ran behind her to stop her but she was not ready to listen anything….it was getting difficult for Purvi to stay any longer with him she was crying silently only she knew how difficult it was for her to take the decision of leaving him.…she reached her home and cried whole night locking herself in her room.…

Kavin was at the terrace of his house he was lying on the floor he was very drunk….a empty beer bottle was lying near him….he was holding his mobile watching Purvi's picture he could barely open his eyes…..his eyesight was blur because of tears….

 **FLASHBACK ENDS**

Kavin (teary) - meri ek galti ne mujhse mera sab kuch chin liya! mera pyaar meri maa mera bhai sab kuch! Rehaan Purvi ko bahut miss karta hai aur maa bhi haan mai bhi usse miss karta hu par shayad meri yahi saja hai!

Amaira - to isliye aapne apna dancing career bhi chod diya aur yaha apni naani ke iss restaurant ko sambhalne mai help karne lage?

Kavin - Haan! 2 saal ho gaye Purvi ko gaye hue! Dance mai mann hi nahi laga usske jaane ke baad isliye chod diya! naani ko bhi help ki jarurat thi to isliye unnki help karne laga!

Amaira - hmmm! Satish sir hum sabko batate hai ki aap dance class ke sabse best dancer the! bhaiya fir Shivani ka kya hua aur Purvi di ab kaha hai?

Kavin - Shivani se mene apne saare contacts tod diye the uss din ke baad! itna pata hai ki vo apni higher studies ke liye Bangalore chali gai aur Purvi yahi Mumbai mai hi hai lekin kaha hai vo nahi jaanta! acha ab tumhare sawal khatam ho gaye ho to mai jaau?

Amaira nodded her head and Kavin went towards the counter of his restaurant…


	7. Chapter 7

Purvi was seating in her cabin in her office busy in her work meanwhile her phone rang it was her mother she picked the call….

Purvi - haan bolo mumma!

PurviM - tu kaha hai Purvi! aaj sham ko teri engagement hai aur tu hai ki aaj ke din bhi kaam hi kar rahi hai!

Purvi (irritated) - mumma agar aapne ye sab bolne ke liye call kiya hai to I am sorry mai abhi bahut busy hu! mai shaam ko time par aa jaaungi! abhi bye (without listening anything she cuts the call)

She puts her phone on the table and covered her face with her palms….a tear rolled down her cheeks

Purvi - 2 saal ho gaye lekin lagta hai jaise kal ki hi baat ho! kyu kiya tumne aisa Kavin? tumhari ek galti ne sab kuch badalkar rakh diya….aaj meri sagai hai kisi aur ke saath (wiping her tears) nahi mai aise kamjor nahi pad sakti!

She tried to brush her thoughts away but was not able to do it….Kavin's memories were flashing in front of her eyes

 **FLASHBACK STARTS**

Purvi and Kavin were seating on a most isolated corner of the beach…..Purvi was seating in between his legs resting her back of head on his chest his hands were wrapped around her shoulder

Purvi - Kavin mai bass wait kar rahi hu ki kab 2 saal khatam ho aur hum dono shadi kar le!

Kavin (kissing her cheeks) - baby dekhna tum jaise hi mera career thoda stable ho jaayega na hum dono bina kisi der ke shadi kar lenge! (he make her face him) tumhare ghar aakar tumhare Papa se aakar kahunga ki mai aapki beti se shadi karna chahta hu!

Purvi (excited) - pakka?

Kavin (kissing her forehead) - pakka!

Purvi smiled and hugged him…..

 **FLASHBACK ENDS**

Purvi smiled with tears remembering her happy days with Kavin….

Purvi - kaash 2 saal pehle jo hua vo nahi hua hota to aaj life kuch aur hi hoti! mai tumse aaj bhi bahut pyaar karti hu Kavin lekin chahkar bhi mai tumhe maaf nahi kar sakti!

 **In Evening**

Purvi's engagement ceremony was kept in a hotel she was in a room getting ready…..she was wearing a blue color heavy ghagra and a orange color duppata with diamond jewellery she was looking very beautiful and was trying to hide her sadness behind her fake smile…..meanwhile her mother entered in the room and went close to her

PurviM (keeping hand on her shoulder) - beta tu khush to hai na?

Purvi (fake smile) - Haan mumma mai khush hu!

PurviM - tu abhi bhi Kavin se pyaar karti hai na?

Purvi - aisi koi baat nahi hai mumma!

PurviM - chal thik hai tu kehti hai to maan leti hu! ab niche chalte hai Raghav tera intzaar kar raha hai!

Purvi smiled and nodded her head….

Kavin reached a hotel because he got a catering order for a engagement party….he was instructing the workers to get down all the things meanwhile his eyes stuck on a board he was shocked to read Purvi's name along with Raghav…

Kavin (in mind) - Purvi and Raghav! (he shook his head) nahi nahi ye koi aur Purvi hogi!

He got busy in his work….he entered inside the hotel a man was standing his back was towards him….he went close to him and tapped on his shoulder….Kavin was hell shocked to see Purvi's father

PurviF (angrily) - tum! tum yaha kya kar rahe ho? (he took him in a corner holding his arm) meri beti ki jindagi barbad karke bhi tumhe sukoon nahi mila jo ab yaha usski sagai mai bhi pahuch gaye?

Kavin (shocked) - Purvi ki sagai?

PurviF - haan Purvi ki sagai! tumhari himmat kaise hui yaha aane ki?

Kavin felt as if someone had punched in his stomach hearing about Purvi's engagement…..he felt as if something was broken inside him

Kavin (trying to be strong) - uncle mujhe catering ka order mila tha ussi ke liye yaha aaya tha! excuse me (he went from there)

He was feeling suffocated his heart felt heavy…..tears started flowing from his eyes

Kavin (in mind) - Purvi ki sagai ho rahi hai? (meanwhile his eyes fell on Purvi who was coming downstairs with her mother)

He was seeing her after 2 long years…nothing was changed she was looking the same beautiful she used to look 2 years back…Purvi was smiling fakely suddenly her eyes fell on Kavin she started looking at him blankly she was so lost in staring him that she missed two stairs and was about to fall but two hands holds her from her shoulder stopped her from falling she lifted her face up and saw Raghav…

Raghav (concerned) - tum thik ho?

Purvi nodded her head in yes and smiled fakely…..

Kavin was looking at her with tears in his eyes she averted her eyes….it was getting very difficult for her the guy whom she loved with all her heart was in front of her after 2 long years and that too on the day of her engagement…her heart felt heavy she somehow managed to control her emotions….

Raghav slipped the ring in her finger and now it was her turn but she was lost in her own thoughts…..her mother tapped on her shoulder and she came out of her trance…..she smiled and slipped the ring in Raghav's finger.….everyone clapped for them Kavin too put a fake smile on his face and clapped for them…..it was getting hard for him to control he immediately ran outside…


	8. Chapter 8

some days passed like this Kavin was in his restaurant trying to engaged himself in his work it was very difficult for him to digest the truth that now Purvi is engaged to someone else….suddenly he spotted Purvi coming inside the restaurant she was wearing a black colour jeans and a white top and was looking beautiful as always….Purvi didn't notice Kavin she grabbed a seat and sat down she was continuously checking her watch it looked like she was waiting for someone…...Kavin gathered come courage and decided to talk to her he wanted to apologize to her for his mistakes….he started walking towards her Purvi was busy in staring at her mobile screen Kavin reached near her table

Kavin (nervously) - Purvi!

Purvi lifted her face up hearing this familiar voice….her face became pale seeing Kavin tears formed in her eyes all the anger and depression she went through in all these 2 years came in forefront her face turned red with anger and she burst out on him

Purvi (angrily) - tum yaha kya kar rahe ho?

Kavin - Purvi mujhe tumse baat karni hai!

Purvi (stern) - lekin mujhe tumse koi baat nahi karni hai Kavin!

Meanwhile Purvi spotted Raghav coming inside she tried to behave normal and sat down on her chair….Raghav reached to the table Purvi lightly smiled

Raghav - jyada wait to nahi karaya na mene tumhe?

Purvi - nahi bilkul nahi! baitho

Kavin felt jealous as well as angry he controlled his emotions with so much difficulty…

Kavin (trying to behave normal) - aap log kya lenge?

Purvi was shocked to hear this she looked at Kavin with questioning eyes

Kavin - ye restaurant mera hai! aap order de dijiye mai waiter ke haatho bhijwa dunga!

Raghav placed the order and Kavin went from there….Purvi was shocked to know about this she didn't know it was Kavin's restaurant

Purvi (in mind) - Kavin yaha iss restaurant mai? kya ab ussne dance karna chod diya?

meanwhile Kavin came there he placed the tray on the table and forwarded the juice glass towards Purvi….he intentionally pour the juice on her dress

Kavin - I am really sorry mam!

Raghav (angrily) - ye kya tarika hai? dhang se kaam nahi kar sakte?

Purvi (trying to calm him) - Raghav it's okay! mai ye saaf karke aati hu! (she picked a tissue paper and moved towards the washroom)

Kavin too walked with her with a excuse to show her the way….they were passing from the corridor when Kavin stopped her holding her wrist

Purvi (trying to free herself) - Kavin ye kya badtameeji hai? mera haath chodo

Kavin (pleading) - Purvi please ek baar meri baat sun lo! mujhe tumse baat karni hai

Purvi - lekin mujhe tumse koi baat nahi karni hai! please mujhe pareshan mat karo

Kavin - mai aaj shaam ko beach par tumhara intzar karunga! please Purvi tum aaogi na?

Purvi (without thinking) - mai kahi nahi aaungi! (she freed her hand and started walking)

Kavin (confident) - mujhe pata hai tum aaogi Purvi! mai tumhara intzar karunga!

Purvi ignored him and moved inside the washroom to clean her dress….

 **In Evening**

Kavin was seating on a stone in a most isolated corner of the beach where he and Purvi used to meet….he was waiting for her since an hour but she was nowhere to be seen it was getting dark he was getting very restless…..he removed a cigarette from his pocket and kept it in his mouth he was about to light it with his lighter but stopped hearing a voice

Voice - tumne fir se cigarette pina start kar diya?

Kavin looked in the direction of the voice and saw Purvi…..he was very happy to see her he throw the cigarette on the floor and moved close to her

Purvi - tumne mujhse promise kiya tha ki fir kabhi cigarette ko haath bhi nahi lagaoge!

Kavin - I am sorry! Tum chali gai usske baad depression mai chala gaya tha to fir se cigarette ki aadat lag gai!

Purvi - khair! tumhari life hai tumhe jo karna hai tum kar sakte ho (crossing her hands against her chest) bolo kya baat karni hai tumhe?

Kavin - Purvi! I am sorry I am really sorry! 2 saal pehle jo kuch bhi hua mai tumse dhang se maafi bhi nahi maang paaya! (holding her hand) jo kuch bhi hua kya usse bhulkar hum ek nayi shuruaat nahi kar sakte? mai tumhare bina nahi jee sakta Purvi! ye do saal mene kaise gujaare hai sirf mai hi jaanta hu

Purvi (understanding) - nayi shuruaat? Kavin ek baat batao agar tumhari jagah mujhse vo galti ho jaati to (Kavin was shocked) agar mai kisi aur ke saath….

Kavin (loudly) - Purviiii!

Purvi (meaningful look) - kya hua? bura laga? tumhe sirf ye imagine karne mai itni taklif ho rahi hai (hurt) to socho mujhe kitni taklif hui hogi! (teary) ek baar bhi tumne mere baare mai nahi socha!

Kavin (guilty) - mai maanta hu mujhse bahut badi galti ho gai thi please please mujhe ek mauka de do! mai tumse bahut pyaar karta hu Purvi mujhe meri ek galti ki itni badi saja mat do! please mujhe maaf kar do please come back to me! I can't leave without you (he falls on the floor on his knees holding her hand crying)

It was getting difficult for Purvi to control her emotions she knew if she would spent one more minute with him she will not be able to control her emotions she immediately ran from there….

Kavin was crying continuously cursing himself for his mistake….his one mistake had ruined everything

He reached his home his mother was seating on the sofa he went close to her and slept keeping his head on her laps….she tried to move away but he clutched her hand tightly

Kavin (teary) - please maa mat jaao! Purvi mujhe chodkar chali gai aap aur Rehaan paas hokar bhi itne dur ho mujhse! kya mujhse itni badi galti ho gai maa? ab aur bardasht nahi hota please mujhe maaf kar do (he buried his face in her laps and sobbed)

Ayesha felt weak tears formed in her eyes….she had stopped talking to Kavin after he ditched Purvi but she couldn't see her son in so much pain….she kept her hand on his head caressing his hairs

Kavin (crying) - maa mai Purvi ke bina nahi jee sakta! vo kisi aur se shadi kar rahi hai (Ayesha was shocked) meri ek galti ne mujhse mera sab kuch chin liya! ab aur bardasht nahi hota maa!

Ayesha (kissing his head) - bass bass! mai hu na tere saath! sab thik ho jaayega!

she caressed his hairs trying to console him and he slept after sometime….

A/N - only 2 chapters are remaining! so what you guys think should Purvi forgive Kavin? does he deserve a chance?


	9. Chapter 9

Purvi was in her room getting ready for her office the next day….she was just about to leave the room when she saw Raghav entering inside.

Purvi (shocked) - Raghav! Tum yaha? Itni subah subah?

Raghav (calmly) - haan! mujhe tumse kuch baat karni thi.

Purvi - kya baat karni hai? .

Raghav - dekho Purvi tum mujhe ache se jaanti ho mujhe baate jyada ghuma fira kar karne ki aadat nahi hai! mai sidha point par aata hu! (sighed) kal jo ladka restaurant mai tha vo Kavin hi tha na? tumhara ex boyfriend?

Purvi was shocked to hear this she looked at him with questioning eyes

Raghav - vo actually mene corridor mai tum dono ki baate sun li thi! (holding her shoulder) Purvi ek baat sach sach batana! kya tum ab bhi Kavin se pyaar karti ho?

Purvi (avoiding eye contact) - ye sab tum kya bol rahe ho Raghav! aisi koi baat nahi hai!

Raghav (understanding) - isska matlab tum aaj bhi uss se pyaar karti ho!

Purvi (trying to explain) - Raghav! Kavin mera past tha tum mera present ho aur future bhi!

Raghav (looking at her) - Purvi koi bhi decision lene se pehle ek baar ache se soch lo tumhara ek galat decision 3 jindagiya barbad kar dega! (he make her sit on the bed and he too sat beside her) mai ache se jaanta hu ki tum dono kis vajah se alag hue the lekin ek baat batao Purvi kya tum usse ek mauka nahi de sakti?

Purvi (shocked) - ye tum kya bol rahe ho?

Raghav - mai jo bhi bol raha hu bahut soch samajhkar bol raha hu! tum meri mangetar hone se pehle meri bahut achi friend ho aur mai bass apni friend ki khusi chahta hu aur mai jaanta hu tumhari khusi mere saath nahi Kavin ke saath hai!

Purvi - Raghav tum!

Raghav (cuts her) - mai sab kuch sambhal lunga uncle aunty ko bhi mana lunga bass tum batao tum kya chahti ho?

Purvi (getting up) - mujhe kuch samajh mai nahi aa raha hai Raghav mai kya karu! Kavin ne mere saath jo kiya usske baad bhi mai usse apne dil se nikaal hi nahi paa rahi hu….jis insaan se 2saal se dur bhagne ki koshish kar rahi hu aaj vahi insaan achanak se mere saamne aakar khada ho gaya!

Raghav (understanding) - mai samajh sakta hu Purvi tumhare liye ye aasan nahi hai! (holding her hand) tumhara jo bhi decision hoga mai ussme tumhare saath hu! (patting her cheeks) bye! apna khayal rakhna (he walked out of the room)

Purvi sat on the bed covering her face with her palms..all the memories of Kavin started flashing in front of her eyes tears started rolling down her cheeks

Purvi - kyu? tumhare itna sab kuch karne ke baad bhi mai tumhe nahi bhul paa rahi hu! I hate you kavin I hate you (she started crying badly)

 **Kavin's house**

Kavin was in his room when Satish sir (his dance teacher) came to meet him.

Satish - kaise ho Kavin?

Kavin (looking at him) - Satish sir aap? (he went close to him and hugged him)

Satish (separating him) - tum to bhul hi gaye hum logo ko!

Kavin - aree nahi sir aapko kaise bhul sakta hu! kahiye aaj aapko meri yaad kaise aa gai?

Satish - Kavin city mai ek dance competition ho raha hai! mai chahta hu ki humari academy ki taraf se tum ussme participate karo!

Kavin (shocked) - sir ye aap kya bol rahe hai? aap jaante hai 2 saal ho gaye mujhe aapki academy aur dance ko chode hue fir mai kaise?

Satish - please kavin mere liye! mujhe pura bharosa hai ki tum ye competition jeet sakte ho aur ye tumhare liye bhi ek bahut acha comeback hoga!

Kavin - I am sorry sir par mai ye nahi kar paaunga!

Satish (upset) - bahut umeed lekar aaya tha tumhare paas par khair koi baat nahi! (patting his shoulder) ek baar sochna jarur iss baare mai! (he walked out of the room)

Satish went out of the building and was about to enter in his car when he saw Purvi entering inside the building.

Satish (loudly) - Purvi!

Purvi stopped at her place hearing the voice and turned.

Purvi (surprised) - Satish sir! aap yaha (she went close to him and side hugged him)

Satish - 2 saal baad dekh raha hu tumhe! kaisi ho tum?

Purvi - mai bilkul thik hu sir! lekin aap yaha kya kar rahe hai?

Satish explained her everything.

Satish - ye kavin ke liye bhi bahut achi opportunity thi lekin ussne to saaf saaf mana kar diya!

Purvi (assuring) - aap bilkul fikar mat kijiye sir! Kavin iss competition mai jarur participate karega aur jeetega bhi!

They talked for some more time and Satish left from there.….Purvi walked towards Kavin's flat….she reached near the gate but was hesitating to press the door bell….she closed her eyes and pressed the doorbell Ayesha opened the door she was shocked as well as happy to see Purvi

Ayesha (happy tears) - Purvi? (she touched her face) kaisi hai tu?

Purvi didn't said anything she just hugged her tightly.…..Rehan came out of his room his happiness was on its peak seeing his favorite Purvi di in front of his eyes after two long years he ran towards her and hugged her

Rehan (crying) - aap kaha chali gai thi Purvi di? maine aapko kitna miss kiya! (hugging her more tightly) aap please ab mujhe kabhi chod kar mat jaana varna mai aapse kabhi baat nahi karunga!

Purvi (kissing his hairs,teary)- I am sorry bacha! ab mai aapko chodkar kahi nahi jaaungi!

She separated him and asked Ayesha about Kavin….she moved to Kavin's room his back was towards her he was crying holding someone's picture….Purvi started walking towards him with slow steps many things were running in her mind she was not sure about anything…..she kept a hand on Kavin's shoulder he turned around and was shocked to see her standing in front of him

Kavin (surprised) - Purvi? (he stood up and hugged her tightly) I am sorry Purvi! I am really sorry please please mujhe maaf kar do (he was crying continuously pleading her to forgive him)

Purvi was standing still she didn't returned the hug….it was not easy for her to forgive him she separated him

Purvi - Kavin! mujje tumse kuch baat karni hai!

Kavin (wiping his tears) - haan bolo na?

Purvi - mai chahti hu ki tum city mai hone wale dance competition mai participate karo!

Kavin (shocked) - kya? lekin mai kaise? I mean 2 saal ho gaye tumhare jaane ke baad mene dance karna chod diya mai ye sab nahi kar paaunga!

Purvi - tumne meri vajah se dance karna band kiya tha na to ab mai chahti hu tum mere liye fir se dance karna start karo!

Kavin - mai kuch samjha nahi?

Purvi (looking at him) - agar tum ye dance competition jeet gaye to mai tumhe maaf kar dungi aur humare rishte ko ek mauka dungi!

Kavin (in disbelief) - tum sach keh rahi ho? (she nodded her head in yes) Purvi tumhare liye mai kuch bhi karne ke liye taiyar hu agar tum yahi chahti ho to mai iss dance competition mai participate karunga aur jeetunga bhi! (he hugged her) I love you Purvi! I love you very much

Purvi (in mind) - I am sorry Kavin mujhe jhuth bolna pada! pata nahi mai tumhe maaf kar paaungi ya nahi lekin mai dil se chahti hu ki tum ye dance competition jeeto usske baad mai humesha ke liye chali jaaungi! tumne jo kuch bhi khoya hai meri vajah se vo sab mai tumhe louta dungi!

 **2 months later**

It was the day of Kavin's dance competition he was very nervous his name was about to announce….

Kavin (in mind) - mujhe bahut darr lag raha hai agar mai ye competition haar gaya to mai apni Purvi ko bhi kho dunga! nahi mujhe kisi bhi haalat mai ye competition jeetna hoga jeetna hi hoga! (sweat started forming on his head due to nervousness and fear)

Meanwhile he spotted Purvi coming with Rehan and Ayesha…..Kavin went close to them he took Ayesha's blessings

Kavin - mujhe bahut dar lag raha hai! Agar mai haar gaya to?

Purvi (assuring) - tum nahi haaroge Kavin! (holding his hand) you have to win this competition for me!

Meanwhile Kavin's name announced he had to go to the stage….Purvi,Ayesha and Rehan seated on the seats in front row….Kavin was looking very nervous he looked at Purvi she smiled and showed him thumbs up sign wishing him good luck…

Music played Kavin closed his eyes and started dancing….only one thing was on his mind he have to win this competition at any cost….Purvi's face flashed in front of his eyes and he danced with even more energy.

Purvi's eyes filled with tears she stood up and was about to go but Rehan stopped her holding her wrist

Rehan (innocently) - aap hume chodkar nahi jaaogi na Purvi di?

Purvi couldn't stand there anymore she freed her hand and ran outside crying….

Competition got over and Kavin won the competition.…Host asked him to come on the stage to receive the trophy but his eyes were searching for Purvi she was nowhere to be seen

Kavin (in mind) - Purvi kaha chali gai?

He had to go to the stage to receive the award….

He called Purvi after the ceremony but she was not picking his calls…..he thought something and went towards the beach…..Purvi was seating on a rock crying silently…..he went close to her and kept a hand on her shoulder she turned to him and hugged him from his waist…

Purvi (crying) - I hate you kavin! I hate you. Tumhare itna sab kuch karne ke baad bhi mai tumhe nahi bhul paa rahi hu! I hate you for this

Kavin (kissing her hairs) - I am sorry! I am really sorry. Please mujje ek mauka aur de do mai tumse bahut pyaar karta hu nahi jee paunga mai tumhare bina! Please don't go please!

Purvi got up and hugged him tightly…

Purvi (crying) - nahi reh sakti mai tumhare bina! 2 saal se koshish kar rahi hu tumhe bhulane ki lekin nahi bhula paayi! I Love You! I love you

They both cried their heart out finally they were together.

 **2 years later**

Kavin was in his own dance academy named as "Purvi Dance Academy" he was teaching dance to the kids meanwhile Purvi came there with Rehan.….he got angry seeing Purvi there he went close to her

Kavin (angrily) - what is this Purvi? mene tumhe aaram karne ko kaha tha lekin tum meri sunti hi kaha ho (to Rehan) mene tumhe kaha tha na Rehan tumhari pyari bhabhi maa ko apne bed se uthne bhi mat dena!

Rehan - bhaiya mene bhabhi maa ko mana kiya tha lekin vo nahi maani isliye mai bhi unnke saath chala aaya!

Kavin - kisi kaam ke nahi ho tum!

Purvi (interuppting) - tum mere Rehan ko kyu daant rahe ho? mene hi isse kaha tha ki mujhe yaha aana hai tum please aise overreact mat kiya karo!

Kavin (in disbelief) - mai overreact kar raha hu? doctor ne bola hai na tumhe aaram karne ko! apna nahi to kam se kam meri princess ka to khayal karo!

Purvi - abhi sirf 4 mahine hue hai meri pregnancy ko aur tum sab haath dhokhar mere piche pad gaye ho! vaha maa kuch karne nahi deti yaha tum kahi bahar nahi jaane dete! (upset) mujhe yaha aana hi nahi chahiye tha (holding Rehan's hand) chalo bacha hum chalte hai tumhare bhaiya ko yahi rehne do! (she walked out with Rehan)

Kavin nodded his head in disappointment and smiled.

 **In night**

Purvi and Rehan were in Kavi's room…..Rehan was laying resting his head on Purvi's laps she was caressing his hairs

Rehan - bhabhi maa! jab aapka baby aa jaayega tab aap kya mujhse kam pyaar karne lagoge?

Purvi (smiling) - aisa kisne kaha aapse? chahe koi bhi kyu na aa jaaye aapke liye mera pyaar kabhi kam nahi hoga!

Voice - haan haan saara pyaar issi par lutao! mai to koi hu hi nahi

Purvi looked in direction of the voice and saw Kavin

Purvi (making faces) - Rehan tum apne Bhaiya se bol do ki mujhe unnse koi baat nahi karni hai!

Rehan - bhaiya aapne suna na bhabhi maa ne kaha ki unnhe aapse koi baat nahi karni hai!

Kavin - bhabhi ke chamche jab dekho ussi ki side lete ho!

Purvi - excuse me! tum Rehan se aise baat nahi kar sakte! chamcha nahi hai vo mera he is my baby (she kissed on Rehan's cheeks)

Kavin - sahi hai saara pyaar tum issi par lutaao! mujhse to koi pyaar hi nahi karta

Rehan giggled seeing his expressions…meanwhile Ayesha entered in the room with a milk glass

Ayesha - chalo Rehan ab bahut masti ho gai tum jaao apne room mai jaakar so jaao! (to Purvi) tu ye le dhudh pi le aur fir aaram kar!

Purvi - maa please dhudh nahi!

Ayesha (strictly) - chup chap pi le! (she make her drink the milk Purvi had to drink it unwillingly)

Purvi (making faces) - kya maa aap roj raat ko ye dhudh pila dete ho!

Ayesha (smiling) - ab shikayat baad mai karna! aaram kar (to Rehan) chalo beta

Rehan and Ayesha left the room….Kavin locked the door and moved to the bed….Purvi made a face and lay down on the bed closing her eyes…Kavin smiled on her antics and lay beside her he hugged her from behind resting his head on her shoulder

Kavin (in her ears) - naaraj ho?

Purvi (closed eyes) - nind aa rahi hai mujhe! disturb mat karo!

Kavin (kissing her shoulder) - I am sorry please ab maaf bhi kar do!

Purvi (jerking him) - mene kaha na mujhe sona hai!

Kavin - chalo thik hai tum so jaao mai apni princess se baat kar leta hu! (he turned her to his side and placed his hand on her stomach)

Kavin (kissing her belly) - dekha princess aaj aapki mumma fir aapki vajah se mujjse naaraj ho gai!

Purvi (getting up) - tumhara ye roj ka hai! Ye mat karo vo mat karo ye mat khao yaha mat jaao! mai tang aa gai hu! (irritated)

Kavin (chuckled) - tum aise complain karti ho to kitni cute lagti ho (he kissed on her forehead) mai jaanta hu tumhe problem hoti hai lekin bass kuch hi mahino ki baat hai!

Purvi (hugging him) - mera bhi bahar jaane ka man karta hai lekin doctor ne kahi bhi jaane se mana kar diya!

Kavin (kissing her hairs) - jaanta hu lekin doctor ki baat bhi to manni padegi! (trying to divert her mind) vaise Purvi mujhe na kabhi kabhi Rehan se bahut jalan hoti hai tum mujhse jyada uss se pyaar karti ho! (he separated from the hug) tum dono ek hi team mai ho vo sirf tumhari baat maanta hai dekhna jab meri princess aayegi na tab vo meri team mai hogi aur sirf meri baat maanegi!

Purvi (giggling) - acha baba thik hai bana lena tum apni team! ab aaram karo thak gaye hoge tum!

They both lay down and slept hugging each other waiting for another beautiful day to come.

 **THE END**


End file.
